


15D15P: TMT - "I Didn't Expect That!"

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [7]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - "I Didn't Expect That!"

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _007\. "I Didn't Expect That!"_  
>   
> 

“I just thought,” Piper said softly, “That maybe I could remain a Single anyway. There wouldn’t be a Match for me, and I could just – ”

She rested her head against Em’s shoulder despairingly, wishing – not for the first time – that people were allowed into one another’s homes; anywhere private would be better for such a conversation than the gardens, where anyone could overhear.

“It doesn’t work that way, does it?” asked Em hollowly. “I thought that at least when Xander was Matched, I would never have to see him so… happy… with some lucky girl. But of course it’s Cassia.”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
